kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Knock Out Fighter
is a style fighting video game created by Kuroto Dan. It is one of the games serving as the basis for the Gashat Gear Dual. Game Description Knock Out Fighter is a fighter game, where you just beat up your opponent until you knock them out. History Transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX for the first time having been given the Gashat Gear Dual by Kuroto Dan to warm-up while he prepared Kamen Rider Chronicle, Parado tested the power of the Fighter Gamer by easily defeating Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Having been struck in Puzzle Gamer by the Level 5 Revol Bugster, acting in defense of Emu whom he had defeated, Para-DX switched to Fighter Gamer, proceeding to swiftly destroy the Bugster with his Critical Smash despite Kamen Rider Genm's protest. Enraged about the fact that Genm used Motors Bugster Level 5 as a decoy, Parado immediately transformed into Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 and attacked Genm with an infinitive number of punches before changing into Puzzle Gamer Level 50 to finish him off. During his fight with Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Para-DX used 2 Recover Energy Items to heal himself before changing into Fighter Gamer Level 50 and easily attacked Brave mostly because of the pain that Brave receiver when assuming this form. Para-DX later left the battlefield. Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 fought Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and was easily beaten by this form before he changed into Puzzle Gamer Level 50. Para-DX assumed both the Fighter Gamer and Puzzle Gamer as he fought in a temporary alliance with his Rider adversaries as well as against the army of Shocker from the Game World. When the doctors interrupted the game, the Fighter Gamer, following the Puzzle Gamer, were both outmatched by Ex-Aid's Maximum Gamer Level 99. Defeated for the first time, Parado conceded that Emu was the best before escaping. Possessing Emu's body, Parado assumed the Fighter Gamer against Brave Quest Gamer and Taiga Shooting Gamer, easily beating the Level 2 Riders back before taking his leave. Gashat Gear Dual When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It seems to spawn five different Energy Items. KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Knock_Out_Fighter.png|Gashat Gear Dual (Knock Out Fighter side) KREA-Gashat Gear Dual Another Knock Out Fighter.png|Gashat Gear Dual Another (Knock Out Fighter side) Users *Kamen Rider Para-DX (Ex-Aid Episodes 15, 16, 18, 20, 21, Chou Super Hero Taisen, 26, 29) KREA-Paradxl50b.png|Para-DX's Fighter Gamer Level 50 Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Parado in Kamen Rider Chronicle. Notes *Knock Out Fighter is based on various tournament fighter games, such as: **'' '' **''Street Fighter '' **''Tekken'' **''Dead or Alive'' **''Virtua Fighter'' **''King of Fighters'' **''Mortal Kombat'' *The game's mascot resembles Ryu, Kyo Kusanagi & Akira Yuki from the Street Fighter, King of Fighters & Virtua Fighter franchises. *The standby announcement of "Round 1" is often heard at the start of fighting games. The "K.O." announcement at the end of executing a finisher is often heard in fighting games when an opponent of the player is defeated. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 29: We're Me!? References Category:Ex-Aid Games